


Married Up ver2

by Joycee



Series: Married [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal announces to the White Collar office that he is getting married, but he can't tell them why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married Up ver2

**Author's Note:**

> (This is the second version of this story. The first version seemed to be lost so I wrote this version to replace it - and then the first version showed up, too!)

Neal bounced in to the White Collar office and announced, "Hey, congratulate me, everybody. I'm getting married."

Everyone gathered around and asked, "What? When did this happen? Who are you going to marry? When is the wedding?"

Neal answered, "She's a lovely lady. I know you're all going to love her. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Peter didn't say anything, but when things calmed down a little bit, he motioned to Neal, "Can I see you in my office?"

Neal sauntered in looking as handsome and composed as ever. "Peter." he said calmly.

Peter snapped, "What do you think you're doing, Neal?"

Neal responded evenly, "I think I'm getting married."

"Why? Why would you do this?" Peter asked.

"Why would I get married?" Neal echoed. "For the same reason everyone else does, I guess."

"So you're in love?" Peter questioned skeptically. "Does she know you're a CI serving out a prison sentence?"

Neal replied quietly, "Yeah, Peter. She does."

"What about us?" Peter asked. Neal just shrugged.

Peter turned away so Neal couldn't see how emotional he was feeling. He dismissed him, "Okay, Neal. Well, good luck."

Neal was surprised that Peter let it go so easily. He thought it was probably for the best, though.

When Peter got home, he surprised El, "You'll never guess what happened today. Neal announced that he's getting married."

El was in the kitchen fixing dinner, but she turned and cried, "What?! Neal's getting married? When did this happen? Who is he marrying?"

Peter said with concern, "That's just it. I don't know. It was all a big surprise."

El volunteered, "Oh Hon. Do you want me to call Neal and invite him to bring his fiancée to dinner this weekend? Then we can find out what's going on."

Peter agreed gratefully, "Thanks, Hon. That's a good idea."

Meanwhile, Mozzie was asking Neal, "Did you tell the suit? What was his reaction?

Neal sighed, "Yeah, I told him. He was surprised. I still think it would be better if we just told him what we're doing."

"No, we can't. We need Carmine to come to your wedding. He'll accept a gift of stolen art from you and Suit can arrest him. Carmine won't come anywhere near if he suspects the FBI is involved," Mozzie warned.

"I know," admitted Neal. "OK, so I'm Neal Caffrey, ex-art thief turned expert authenticator. So when do I get to meet my blushing bride?"

"Tomorrow night. You're going to find this very easy, my friend. Marcella is an extremely attractive young woman," Mozz said confidently.

Just then, Neal's phone chimed. He pulled it out and answered, "Hello. Oh hi, Elizabeth. Thank you. No, I wasn't keeping it a secret. I just found out myself. I mean it just happened. Sure, we can come over Saturday night. I'll bring wine."

Mozzie gave him a wink and Neal finished his conversation, "Okay. I'll look forward to it, too. So Saturday night. See you then. Thanks."

When Neal met Marcella the following evening, he realized that Mozzie was right. Marcella was stunning. A willowy blue eyed dark haired beauty, Marcella could have passed for Neal's sister. She was tastefully dressed in expensive and sophisticated designer clothing that showed off her pretty face and attractive figure.

Neal was almost intimidated by the smart sophisticated Vassar grad whose current job was editor of a fashion magazine in Boston. Almost. Neal felt challenged to charm and attract her and he succeeded.

Marcella told him, "Wow. This is going to be easier than I thought. Mozzie told me you were good looking, but you're really nice, too. Thank you for helping me."

Neal smiled, "I feel the same way. It's a pleasure to get to know you. So when are we getting married?"

"We have to make it quick. As soon as we announce our engagement, Carmine will start having me followed and looking into your background. He's going to want to know if you are a potential asset or liability to him," Marcella explained. 

"Okay, well, our story is that we met at a series of art history lectures at the Metropolitan museum. I asked you out for coffee afterwards and we fell in love," Neal summarized. "Do you think Carmine will believe that?"

"He should," Marcella confirmed. "We both have the brochures from the lecture series so we can brush up on the details."

"We can set the date for three weeks from now." Neal continued, "I'll take you to meet my friends, Peter and Elizabeth this weekend and we can put the engagement notice in the Times right after that."

"Oh, Carmine won't miss that," Marcella noted. "Neal, he's going to come after you aggressively."

"I'm not worried, but are you sure you want to go through with something this dangerous?" Neal asked her seriously.

"Yes, it will be worth it. My Uncle Carmine killed my father. I can't let him get away with that," Marcella said emotionally. "My father tried so hard to stay out of the family business."

Neal nodded, "I guess I can understand that. Carmine has killed other people, too, you know."

"I know," she nodded. "My father always tried to shield us from anything to do with his family. He succeeded, too, until my grandfather died and Carmine took over."

Neal said sympathetically, "You know you'll have to go into Witness Protection after we take him down. I lived in WitSec as a child and I can tell you it's not easy."

"Do you think this will work?" asked Marcella. "It will be worth it if it does."

Neal suggested, "I still think it would be better if you let me bring in my friend Peter Burke. He can help us."

"Oh no," insisted Marcella. "Carmine cannot have any way to connect you to the FBI."

"Okay, I'm going to ask for some time off to get ready for the wedding," Neal explained.

"Do you think the FBI will agree to that?" checked Marcella.

"They will if you can impress the Burkes at dinner on Saturday night." Neal took her home and gave her a little kiss on her cheek. He told her, "I'll pick you up Saturday evening."

When they arrived at the Burkes, Neal introduced everyone. Peter interrogated Marcella mercilessly, but she responded with wit and grace. After they had all had a couple of glasses of wine, El suggested, "Marcella, would you like to help me finish putting dinner on the table?"

Marcella accepted gratefully, "I love to cook. I guess maybe that's from my Italian heritage."

Peter smiled at Neal, "I like her. But Neal, why didn't you even tell us you were dating her?"

Neal explained truthfully, "I just didn't want the FBI involved in my personal life."

Peter nodded, "I guess I can understand that. Neal, where did she get that expensive engagement ring she's wearing?"

Neal assured him, "Oh, it belonged to her mother. She's dead and Marcella wanted to honor her."

Dinner went extremely well. The Burkes were charmed by Marcella and Neal felt irrationally proud of his gorgeous and accomplished date. They all chatted companionably throughout dinner and dessert. 

Neal found himself wishing that Marcella really was his fiancée. When he took her back to her hotel, he looked at Marcella affectionately and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Marcella pulled back and reminded him, "Neal, don't forget this isn't real."

Neal sighed, "A man can dream, can't he?"

Marcella leaned in for a deeper kiss. She said softly, "I wish I could have met you under different circumstances, Neal."

Neal held her for a minute. Marcella pulled back and looked at him. She guessed, "Peter's more than just a friend to you, isn't he? I mean more than your boss, too?"

Neal nodded, "Yeah, he is. I've been alone so long. Peter's been there for me when no one else has. We love each other."

Marcella squeezed his hand and told him, "You should cherish that."

When he got home, Neal called Peter triumphantly, "Well, what did you think? Isn't she wonderful?"

Peter chuckled, "El and I were very impressed, Neal. We're wondering why you're in such a hurry to have the wedding, though."

Neal gushed, "Well, now that we've found each other, we don't want to wait to start our lives together."

Peter asked carefully, "Neal, she's not 'in trouble', is she?"

"What? No! Peter, no. How can you even ask that?" Neal blustered.

"Okay, okay," Peter surrendered. "Are El and I going to be invited to the wedding?"

"Of course. Didn't I tell you? I want you to be my best man!" Neal enthused. "I want Jones and Diana to come, too. You all and Mozzie and June are all the family I really have."

"Okay, Buddy," Peter accepted. "El says to let her know if you need any help with the wedding planning."

Neal proposed innocently, "Peter, would it be okay if I take the next two weeks off to get ready for the wedding? I want everything to be perfect."

"I guess that would be all right, Buddy," chuckled Peter. "Think of it as a wedding present."

Neal added before they ended their phone call, "Peter? You know you'll always be my best man, right?"

"I know, Neal," Peter said softly. "I love you and I want you to be happy. Good night, Buddy."

Neal daydreamed about what it would be like to finally be fiulfilling his fantasy of a happy family life with a loving wife. He felt unaccountably happy just thinking about it. Of course, he knew it wasn't real.

The day after the engagement announcement appeared in the Times, Neal received a call from Carmine, the Mafia boss. He said threateningly, "Caffrey, you ain't marrying my niece."

Neal asked cheekily, "Oh, have you checked that out with her, Carmine?"

Carmine growled, "She don't got nothing to say about it. She ain't marrying some two-bit con like you. She's going to marry a member of this family."

Neal suggested, "Are you sure about that? I heard you've been laundering your dirty money by buying expensive art. I could be useful to you to make sure you're not being taken. There's a lot of overpriced and fake stuff on the art market, you know."

"Hmm, that's something to consider," mused Carmine.

"Yeah, you bring me in to work with you, and you'll be bringing Marcella back into the family, too. A classy girl like that isn't going to marry one of your goons."

"Okay, you convinced me," Carmine said, "but I'm going to need some proof of your abilities. What can you show me?"

Neal suggested, "I can bring you a priceless work of art. You can consider it a wedding present. How about if we meet three days from now?"

"Okay, I'm intrigued. You got a deal," Carmine concluded. "Surprise me with something good."

As soon as he hung up, Neal called Mozzie to tell him take Marcella to a safe house. Unfortunately, when Mozzie went to pick her up, he discovered that Carmine's thugs had already grabbed her.

Neal immediately called Carmine and demanded, "Give her back. All deals are off until I get my fiancée back."

Carmine laughed mockingly, "Oh, you're so fierce. Tell you what. When you bring the painting, you can have her back. I believe we already have a meeting set up."

When Neal hung up, he decided that a change of plans was in order. He called Peter and asked, "Peter, could you come over here after work? There's something I need to discuss with you."

Peter teased, "You're not getting cold feet, are you? Or do you need me to give you a little honeymoon advice?"

Neal repeated tensely, "Just come over, okay?"

Peter listened with consternation as Neal confessed their ruse to trap Carmine into accepting stolen art and having Peter arrest him at the wedding. He commented, "I wish you'd just told me this from the start. I could have protected Marcella."

Neal admitted, "I wanted to, but Mozzie and Marcella were sure Carmine wouldn't go for it if he could connect me to the FBI. We didn't figure he would take Marcella right away."

"Well, the first thing we need to do is find her and make sure she's safe," stated Peter, wrapping Neal in a reassuring hug.

Neal gave a sigh of relief and thanked Peter for agreeing to help him. He anguished, "I've really gotten attached to Marcella and I can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to her."

Peter suggested, "Well, as long as she's not being harmed, it's possible we could go ahead with your original plan. Are you still willing to meet with Carmine? It could be dangerous."

Neal agreed, "That's the best way to proceed right now, I guess. I'm sure that's what Marcella would want."

Peter asked curiously, "Neal, where are you planning to get the stolen painting to give to Carmine?"

Neal winked and told him, "Don't worry. That's all taken care of. In the end, nothing will be missing."

Mozzie and Neal had used the lecture series at the museum to select an Italian Rennaissance painting for Carmine. They planned to replace it with a Caffrey reproduction and borrow it long enough for the FBI to catch Carmine with it in his possession. Then they would immediately return it to the museum.

Neal worked night and day to finish his reproduction. He and Mozzie posed as art restorers and successfully conned their way in to switch the paintings. The masterpiece they selected was appropriately a portrait of a rich corrupt merchant of the time.

The team met outside Carmine's property on the day Neal was to meet with him. Peter gave Neal a transmitter watch and reminded him, "Diana is going to go in with you as a wedding planner and Jones and I will be out here monitoring from the van."

Peter paused and looked into the brilliant blue eyes he loved. He checked, "Neal are you okay for this?"

Neal gave him a grateful smile and brushed his hand across Peter's cheek. He reassured him, "Don't worry. I'm just fine."

Peter gave him an encouraging smile and a thumb's up signal.

Neal strolled confidently into Carmine's mansion. He looked around approvingly. "Nice place you got here. This should be perfect for the wedding. We're thinking we'll do it out in the garden. I know you want it to be a nice affair since the Times will be covering it. Diana here is a wedding planner."

Diana asked pointedly, "May I meet with Marcella now? We have quite a few details to go over."

Carmine gave his permission and nodded to one of his guards to accompany Diana. Then he turned his attention back to Neal. "So what are you going to give me for a wedding present?"

Neal answered, "I'll bring it on the day of the wedding. I think you'll be very happy, but I should mention that, while the painting is very valuable, it wasn't necessarily acquired legitimately."

Carmine waved a hand and said, "Hey, if I want legitimate paintings, I can buy them. There is a very special market of private investors who don't particularly care how a painting was acquired. Hell, if I like it enough, I might even keep it myself."

Neal asked, "How do I know Marcella will be safe until the wedding?"

Carmine considered, "Tell you what. Your wedding planner friend can stay with her until the big day."

Outside, Peter reminded him that they had contact with Diana and she could certainly take care of herself and Marcella. Neal reluctantly agreed, "Now we just have to wait till next Saturday. I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know Marcella is okay."

Diana diligently kept in touch to assure them Marcella was fine. She also consulted with El to put together credible wedding plans.

Carmine called Neal the day before the wedding and asked him to bring the painting to be authenticated by his expert. When it was verified to be a real Italian Rennaissance masterpiece, Carmine complimented Neal, "You know, I think this arrangement is going to work out all right. You can be very useful to me, Caffrey."

"So Uncle Carmine," Neal sassed, "where's my beautiful bride?"

"Oh, she's safe and sound, eagerly awaiting her big day," Carmine said. "You know it's bad luck for a groom to see the bride the night before the wedding. She'll be here all ready for you tomorrow morning."

Neal went home, feeling sad that Marcella wasn't really going to be his fairytale bride. He wondered if he'd ever have the happy life he dreamed of. He felt depressed and worried about Marcella and he missed spending time with Peter, too.

That night, Peter and Jones were supposed to take Neal out for a bachelor's party. El was surprised when Neal knocked on her door several hours early.

El had never seen Neal drunk but she was pretty sure he was now. He stumbled a little, reaching for her arm as if to support her. Ever the polite gentleman, he warned, "Easy, don't trip. I've got you." 

El giggled, "Oh Neal. Are you drunk?"

Neal considered for a moment and answered, "Probably a little bit."

El. asked, "How much did you drink?" Neal chuckled, "All of it."

El exclaimed, "You mean you drank a whole bottle?"

Neal confirmed proudly, "Yep. Sorry, there's none left."

"Oh my goodness, Neal. How are you even still walking and talking?" El wondered.

"Aw, I'm used to it," Neal slurred proudly, waving a hand loosely.

El laughed, "Why don't you sit down? I'd offer you something to drink but...."

Neal waved his hand again and said, "That's okay. I've probably had enough."

Ell tried to look serious and agreed, "Probably."

He just sat there grinning at her so she inquired, "May I ask why you're here?"

Neal answered simply "Yeah." "Well?" El asked quizzically.

Neal repeated, "Well?" El sighed, "Why are you here, Neal?"

"Oh," Neal nodded. "I just came to see you. There wasn't anybody home at my place."

El sympathized, "Were you lonely?" Neal nodded, giving her a sweet smile.

"Did you forget that Peter isn't here?" she asked.

"No," Neal told her earnestly, "Peter isn't here. He's at work."

"So you just wanted some company," El smiled.

Neal nodded. He looked a little dizzy and asked, "Would it be okay for me to lie down for a minute?"

"Of course," El answered.

Neal carefully took his shoes and jacket off and stretched out on the couch. El began to turn the lights out, but he cried out, "No, don't make it dark. Not by myself."

El stopped and went over to him. She asked, "Oh Neal, what has you so upset?"

"I really care about Marcella, Elizabeth. I wish we were really getting married. I want to keep her safe," Neal anguished.

Elizabeth pulled a cover over him and patted his arm. She offered, "Want me to call Peter and ask him to come home now?"

Neal nodded and yawned. He worried, "Is Peter upset with me? I don't want him to be upset. I love him."

El patted him reassuringly and said, "I think Peter understands."

When Peter came in, El explained to him what had happened. Peter laughed, "I better go ahead and let Jones know the party is already over."

El said, "Hon, it's so sweet. He wishes they were really getting married. He wants to protect her."

"That's ridiculous," Peter sputtered. "He doesn't even know her."

Neal stirred and muttered sleepily, "Do too know her."

"Okay, Buddy," Peter placated. "You just sleep it off. You have a wedding to go to tomorrow."

Later that evening, Peter lay down beside Neal and held him in his arms while he slept. Peter wanted Neal to be happy, but he didn't want to lose him. He was glad this had only been a false alarm.

In the morning, Peter insisted that Neal drink some of his pickle juice hangover remedy. Neal wasn't sure if it really helped his headache or if he just said it did so he wouldn't have to drink any more.

Mozzie was waiting for him at his apartment to help him get ready. Neal put on his grey morning coat and ruffled shirt. Mozzie handed him his hat and looked him over approvingly. He told him, "You look very dapper. Don't worry, mon frere, one day this will be the real thing."

When they arrived at the mansion, Peter was already there looking handsome in his tux. Peter explained that El was helping with last minute details and Diana was getting dressed. Diana was going to serve as Maid of Honor.

Peter braced Neal with a little hug and led him over to the place for the ceremony.

Neal's breath hitched when the music started and Diana walked down the aisle with a huge bouquet of fresh flowers. Tears filled his eyes when Marcella appeared looking radiant on the arm of her Uncle Carmine. She was beautiful in a form fitting, low cut traditional gown of antique lace with a long veil.

El blinked back tears and Peter squeezed her shoulder as they watched Neal's poignant expression of awe. They both hoped one day they would be attending an event like this for real. June stood smiling beside them.

Mozzie served as officiate and he brought fake marriage license papers and a ring for Neal they had borrowed from June. At the end of the ceremony, Mozzie intoned, "I pronounce you man and wife. Neal, you may kiss your bride."

Neal pulled back Marcella's veil and kissed her sincerely. Then he smiled and gave her his arm to lead her over to the reception. The few friends and family that were there surrounded them, calling out good wishes.

Mozzie slipped into the house to locate the painting. A security guard showed up to question him, but Mozz convinced him that he was supposed to bring the painting out so Neal could present it to Carmine for a gift.

Peter and Neal met Mozzie and the guard when they got outside. Neal presented the masterpiece to a surprised Carmine. He protested, "Hey, how did you get that?"

Neal replied smoothly, "What does it matter? I'm giving it to you now for a wedding present."

Carmine said in a low voice, "I know this painting was taken from the Met. Did you steal it Caffrey?"

Neal replied, "Why do you care? You wanted this painting and now you have it."

As soon as Carmine took possession, Peter moved in to arrest him calling in Jones and his team for assistance. They took Carmine and his men by surprise so they had no chance to resist. Jones whisked Marcella away to the waiting US Marshals to take Marcella into Witness Protection and give her a new identity.

El noticed Mozzie raiding the generous buffet table. She went over and asked him if he knew where Neal was. Mozzie pointed to a forlorn figure staring into a fish pond a little ways off. He was drinking champagne out of a bottle he had in his hand.

El slipped in to stand close beside him. She said, "Aw, you know that's not going to help, don't you?"

Neal looked at her sadly and mourned, "I wish it could have been real. She was so perfect. Now I'll never see her again. "

El pointed out, "Peter and Jones and Diana are going to be busy here for a long time cleaning things up. Why don't you come home with me and we'll finish that champagne together?"

Neal noticed Mozzie surreptitiously taking custody of the masterpiece and slipping away with it so it could be returned to the museum. He linked arms with El and sighed, "Why not? Let's go."

Much later, Peter arrived home to find Neal and El getting silly over the last of the champagne. Peter leaned down and gave them each a kiss.

Neal asked flirtatiously, "So you still love me, Peter?"

Peter put his hands on his hips, and said wryly, "You'll never guess what happened?"

Neal looked up at him a little fuzzily and wondered, "What happened?"

Peter said with a twinkle in his eye, "The Italian Renaissance painting disappeared from the scene and the funniest thing is that is the Metropolitan says their copy was never missing."

"Huh," Neal smiled. "Well, it was a strange day all the way around."

El asked, "That's not going to hurt the case against Carmine, is it? Can you still get a conviction?"

Peter replied, "Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. Diana recorded enough incriminating information while she stayed there last week to put Carmine away for a long time."

Peter patted Neal's shoulder and said sincerely, "I'm sorry Marcella didn't end up being the right bride for you. You know, she was just the type I love, a smart leggy blue eyed brunette. Maybe that's your type, too, Neal."

Two amused pairs of pretty blue eyes stared up at him silently. Peter looked at his wife and his friend cuddled comfortably on the couch and asked, "Did I miss something here?"

Elizabeth and Neal giggled and Peter said, "Okay, Elizabeth, you have had enough champagne. I'm taking Neal home now and putting him to bed."

Neal and Elizabeth giggled even more and a flustered Peter sputtered, "That's not what I meant. Oh come on, Neal. Hon, I'll be back to make love to you in a little while."

Neal looked wistful and murmured, "It must be nice to have someone to make love to."

El squeezed his arm and assured, "Oh Sweetie, one day you'll have a marriage as happy as Peter's and mine."

Neal gave her a sweet smile and replied, "I couldn't ask for anything better than that."

**Author's Note:**

> (Which version do you prefer?)
> 
>  
> 
> The White Collar characters were created by Jeff Eastin for the series on USA TV.


End file.
